


Chidi's Day in Court

by storiesfortravellers



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Background Eleanor/Chidi, F/M, Fluff, trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: Judge Gen receives short legal briefs regarding Chidi's capacity to improve himself.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 58
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Chidi's Day in Court

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinHeart/gifts), [leigh57](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leigh57/gifts), [kaydeefalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/gifts), [Kass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/gifts).



**Brief in Favor of Chidi Anagonye, Prepared by Jason Mendoza:**

Chidi is really cool, and when I think of trying to do the right thing and I don’t have the ingredients for a Molotov cocktail, then I think about what Chidi would say. Usually, I decide that he would say something smart that I wouldn’t totally understand, but I know he would try really, really hard to help. 

He’s a really good guy. If being a good person was a sport, Chidi would be one of the two best players on the Jags.

**Brief in Favor of Chidi Anagonye, Prepared by Tahani Al-Jamil:**

Of the many illustrious figures I have met, Chidi stands out as having the wisdom of my dear friend Oprah, the moral centeredness of my close pal Sting, and the kindness of my good mate David Beckham in the middle of a shopping spree. He has helped me to become a better person, and he has that influence on everyone around him. Surely, that must mean that he is a force for good; it is my fervent hope that the universe takes note.

**Brief in Favor of Chidi Anagonye, Prepared by Eleanor Shellstrop:**

Chidi helps everyone who asks and even those who don’t. Every single time. He’s a big ball of nervous-hot annoyingness, sure, but he always comes through and does the right thing. Also, look at that ass, right, Judge? Don’t act like you didn’t notice. 

**Brief Against Chidi Anagonye, Prepared by Shawn:**

Seriously? This guy? He failed the hat test! All he had to do was pick a hat! 

This judgment shouldn’t be about if Chidi is a nice guy. He had to prove that he is capable of becoming better. He didn’t. THE. END.

**Finding For Chidi Anagonye, Delivered by the Judge:**

First of all, Ms. Shellstrop, I know that you’re lying when you pretend that you’re not jealous of my booty appreciation. Because I know everything. Literally. Because you lied, your brief will not be weighed in the judgment. But yes, you’re right, it’s exquisite.

Mr. Mendoza, your brief was very honest. It was also very useless.

Ms. Al-Jamil, you also lied. It made me sad how badly you lied. You’ve been rich your whole life and still don’t know how to lie. Honestly.

Shawn. You’re right that he has to improve, and that it’s about more than being a nice guy. But I decide when the end is, not you.

Chidi. You are still incapable of making the most trivial decision. But, you have shown yourself to be decisive on crucially important matters, such as when declaring your love to Eleanor in 27 separate reboots, as well as being decisive about sacrificing your own needs to protect the souls of others on multiple occasions. I don't know that the presence of your companions pushed you to improve, but I grant that there is a distinct possibility that it is so. I therefore declare that you have indeed improved to some extent. So... let’s see the progress - here are two hats. Pick one....

Very good, Chidi! Progress indeed!

No, Chidi, I don’t think you should change your mind. Yes, I’m sure. 

Chidi, I just saved you from non-existence and you’re asking me if you can rethink your decision? 

Okay, Chidi, you’re lucky your friends are dragging that fine ass out of my courtroom! Humans are such a pain in the ass. They’re lucky they make most of the online content I watch, otherwise, pow, right out of the universe.


End file.
